


Thud

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Noct Whump Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Impalement, Kingsglaives - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Training Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: It was only an accident - a sword thrown badly, downing the Prince.For Noct Whump Week





	Thud

**Author's Note:**

> Only a little fic for today. 
> 
> You can find me (or maybe you've come from) [here!](https://luxroyalty.tumblr.com)

“He’s doing pretty good,” Nyx said, glancing over at Crowe. They watched as the Prince warped up to the top of the pillar and ran down it, warping to the ground. He landed well and on his feet. The warping trainer ran over to him and said words Nyx couldn’t hear from where he was, but he saw the Prince run a hand through his hair and nod.

“He’s going to be good when he’s got some experience in,” Crowe noted, “wasn’t the King great at warping, too?”

“Yeah -” Nyx thought back to the time King Regis had saved him. He had warped quickly, dashing in front of the MTs, killing four in one fell swoop. He had put himself in between Nyx and the MTs, and Nyx would always remember the chiming of the magic and the glint of light on the King’s sword- “he could do it unlike anyone I’ve seen.”

“When did you see him warp?” Crowe asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

Nyx shrugged his shoulders and leaned forwards. He kept on watching the Prince warp, noting the difference in his magic to everyone else’s, leaving a trail of blue magic in the air. Nyx’s eyes drifted around, looking on how the other Glaives were doing. He winced when one of the younger Glaives warped badly and tripped onto their face. “That’s gotta hurt,” he nudged Crowe, and she turned to look at the baby Glaive.

“It’ll teach them not to do it again.” Was all she said, amused.

Nyx looked between the baby Glaives and the Prince. The Glaives were only a pillar or two away from him, and he could see how some of them kept looking at him, surprised to see a royal up close. “Don’t you think they’re training too close together?”

Crowe hummed, and then shrugged. “Maybe it’ll teach them to concentrate, when one of the trainers gets tired and pushes them off the pillar.”

It was because they were watching that they saw it - a badly thrown sword gliding through the air towards the Prince. It seemed to happen slowly, and he wasn’t looking that way, running down the pillar as he was.

“Shit!” Nyx called and jumped up, eyes wide.

It was too late, and all the Glaives heard the noise the Prince made when the sword pierced through him as he was falling, pinning him to the pillar. He hung there, hands clutching his side as blood dripped from him onto the floor. The training grounds went silent, people turning to look.

Nyx ran to him, quickly warping up to the Prince, kukri digging into the pillar. “Your Highness, it’s alright.” He quietly spoke. The Prince didn’t look at him, hands digging into his side, touching the sword buried inside of him, panting in pain.

Glaives were looking up to them, horror on their faces. One Glaive looked guilty, eyes wide and terrified. Nyx had to take a moment to figure out how to get Prince Noctis down with the least amount of damage to him.

“Your Highness, can you look at me?”

The Prince did, eyes glazed over with pain as he gasped loudly. “It hurts,” he somehow managed to say, agony on his face. There was a puddle of blood on the floor underneath him, and he was awfully pale.

“I know,” Nyx tried to reassure him, “but please, can you do something for me? Can you put your arms around my neck?”

The Prince slowly nodded, and then reached out for him with shaking arms. Nyx was too far though, and Noctis had to stop because of the way it was stretching his wound. He had paled even further, until he was paper white, and Nyx could see his eyes watering. Nyx saw the problem and stabbed his other kukri into the pillar, closer to the Prince, and moved. This time, the Prince succeeded, and his clammy arms went around Nyx. His gasping was loud in Nyx’s ears.

“This will hurt, but we need to get you down, okay? I’ll have to move the sword in three, two-” Nyx pulled the blade of the sword away from the pillar, and quickly grabbed Noctis close to him, in case his arms gave out. Now he could feel the Prince shiver as his head was rested on Nyx’s shoulders, his body carefully turned so that the sword still impaled through him didn’t catch on anything.

Nyx breathed, and kicked off from the pillar, throwing his khuri and warping down to the ground below. Noctis cried out when they landed, it jolting him.

There were a lot more people there now, the Prince’s shield, his Chamberlain, medics. They must of all come running. No one got in his way as he carefully placed Noctis on his side, on the stretcher the medics had brought. Noctis groaned as he was placed down, and a medic gently touched the Prince’s back so that he did not fall. Nyx stepped back, and all the medics converged around Noctis, quickly rushing him somewhere.

Crowe swore. “Well… that was-” she swore again.

They watched as the baby Glaive that managed to hit the Prince, and the trainers that were meant to watch them, got dragged away by the Captain.

Nyx turned and looked at the pool of the Prince’s blood on the floor.

 

* * *

 

Nyx fidgeted outside of the King’s office door. He looked up as it opened, and looked up even further to look Lord Amicitia in the eyes.

“Come inside,” Lord Amicitia said, and stepped back.

Nyx did what he was told. The carpet under his feet was thick and rich and his boots practically sunk into it. He wondered if they were clean enough to be allowed in here. The King was sitting behind his deck, smiling at him.

“Sir Ulric,” he softly spoke, “please sit.”

He sat, hands on his knees, sitting up straight.

“First of all,” the King reached out and offered him a hand to shake, “thank you for helping my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I'm bored, so send me prompts on [tumblr!](https://luxroyalty.tumblr.com)! I'll write something for them.


End file.
